my mate
by Mrs. Aminah Whitlock
Summary: story about Aminah finding out her mate is the 'God of War' and learning to deal with his rules lemon in later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

All characters go to SM *sigh* don't we all wish we could of created Twilight. ENJOY!

* * *

My Mate

Hello my name is Aminah Griffin and I am 17 years old. When I was 4, I was taken from my human parents and went to live with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They have been getting me ready to meet my mate 'The God of War' also known as Jasper Whitlock,

While waiting for him to take me to his ranch in Texas, I was in the kitchen making cookies. 'Now why am I making cookies even if he can't eat them.' i thought to myself. While taking the last dozen of cookies out the oven and sitting them on a cooling rack.

"Wow you always did like baking when you were stressed or nervous." Char said. I looked at her and saw the kitchen counter, I had baked from cookies, to brownies, to cakes and everything you could think of. I put everything on to a serving plater and wrapped it up to take with me. By 7 o' clock came i had all my belonging packed and ready to go, my good byes said, and was just waiting for Jasper to come. By 8 i ran up to my room and started to sob into my pillow thinking he was never going to come. I felt this pain in my chest, I think its from thinking my mate didn't want me. I fell asleep tossing and turning, while sleeping i felt myself being wroken up.

"Mattie you have to wake up, its time to go home." a southern voice told me. I looked up to see a head of blood head of hair. I looked at him feeling hurt that it look him 3 hours to come and get me.

"Your late." was all i said before i walked to the my closet and graded the only set of clothes in there, just in case while i was backing i messed up my clothes i had on. I walked in to my bathroom and did all the bathroom needs like showering, brushing my teeth, stuff like that. When i walked into my room to find an angry mate awaiting me. 'Uh oh, i shouldn't of done that now im in trouble. I was just pissed at him,ugh i'm soo stupid.' i thought while looking into the 'God of Wars' eyes.

"Aminah come here." he growled out. While walking over to where he was i kept my head down just telling myself how stupid i was. When i got in front of him, he put his fingers on my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Now would you like to tell me why you disrespected me like that?" he asked in calm voice but by looking in his eye i could still tell he was very upset. i took a few calming breaths to calm myself down.

"I was u-up-upset that you came 3 hours late and i thought you weren't coming. So when i saw you i just remembered how you were late, so i didn't think about the rules that you had sent." I said with tears running down my face, just thinking about how stupid i was. He just sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"I will always come for you no matter what." he said while looking me in the eye. He pulled the covers back and pulled me down and told me to sleep, that we were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

** A/N: I would love if you guys to review that would be awesome. Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: my friend wanted me to do chapter 2. So here it is.**

* * *

Next morning.

When i wroke up i felt two cold hard arms wrapped around me. I looked to my right and saw Jasper there looking as if he was sleeping. 'What am i talking about he can't sleep. Well i didn't really say anything, oh no now im talking to myself.' i thought to myself. When i looked up at Jasper he had a eyebrow raised silently asking me what i was thinking about. I just looked at him and giggled a little bit, 'Oh no now im giggling what else am i going to do.' I looked at the clock to see its already 9:30 in the morning, I hopped out the bed and started getting ready for the day.

"Darlin' what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm getting dress so we can get going." i said while still rushing around wanting to add a big DUH at the end.

**At Jasper's Ranch.**

I sat bouncing up and down in the seat while driving up the long drive way, 'Hmm i think my hyperness is getting to jasper cause he looks like he's about to jump up and down. I wonder is hyperness a word, probably no' I thought. When the car came to a complete stop i ran out the door and into the house. I stood frozen with shock about how beautiful the inside of the house is, Jasper came in and introduced me to all the staffs. I meet Emmet and his wife and mate Samantha, me and Samantha were going to be best friends. While the men talked about who knows what me and Samantha talked about what we could do here.

"We should try and get them to go clubbing that would be soo funny." i told her giggling.

"I don't think they would like that but we could try. It would be funny to watch."Samantha said giggling along.

The boys just looked at us and tried to figure out why we were giggling, we kept on talking till both of us fell asleep.

**Jasper's POV**

I carried my mate up the stairs to are room while walking up the stairs she started talking about me fighting bunnies. 'Hmmm i wonder what it would be like to fight bunnies. What am i talking about that would be mean.'

I pulled back the covers and lied her down on the sheets. I thought about what her and Samantha were giggling about.

**Aminah POV**

I thought about the things me and Samantha said yesterday about getting the boys to go clubbing with us. I wanted to explore the house today so i got up and went down the stairs, while finding my way to the kitchen i bumped into Samantha.

"Hey the Major is looking for you." she told me while walking into the game room. I walked until i found his office, i thought about just walking in but before i had the time to think about it he said come in. i walked in and sat in front of his desk, i looked around me and saw the room and floor to ceiling book shelves.

"I brought you in here to tell you that i'm taking you out of school." he said as calmly as if we were talking about the weather. I looked down and started to let the tears silently fall 'NO HE CAN'T TAKE ME OUT SO SOON THIS IS MY LAST YEAR.' I thought just staring at the carpet. He must of noticed my tears because he was in front of me in an instant.

"My Mate why are you crying? Does it have to do with one of those boys at the school." he said while whipping my eyes of the tears that just kept falling.

"Please Jasper. Please don't. Please don't take me out of school this is my last year. I'll miss the class trip and everything." i told him still crying.

"Your not getting your way with this so don't try." he growled out. I just put my head down and kept crying, he told me i could go and lay down i ran from the room and up our, i mean his bed room. I locked the door, while crying i heard him try and open the door.

"GET AWAY FROM MY ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard him sigh and walk away. I cried for a few more minutes before i got up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. i walked into the bedroom to put on some of my pj's , when i walked into the bedroom the major hasn't tried to break in. I pulled the the blanket and a pillow off the bed and went and made a small bed in the corner away from the bed. 'I will never look t that bed again' i thought to myself while falling asleep.

**NEXT MORNING.**

**Jasper POV.**

I can't believe what i did to my mate, she's up stare's crying her eye's out. I tried to go and talk to her but she just yelled at me to go way, I could here the hurt and pain in her voice. 'Maybe i should let her go to school so she can finish her education.' i thought while walking to my mates room. I knocked on the door before walking in to find her in a corner in the room sleeping. I walked over to her and pushed her lightly to wake up. She moved a little bit and opened her eyes, when she saw it was me she looked so sad and lonely. She just looked at me not saying anything, next thing i know she launched herself at me and started crying. i held her close and got up and walked to my office and sat her down on my lap. While she calmed down i thought about how to talk to her about this.

"Darlin' i see how upset you are about this, so I'm going to change my mind. You can go to school and all your classes are with Samantha." i said while waiting for her response. The next thing i know she's screaming of happiness. I just chuckled and looked at her with happiness.

**Aminah POV**

I can't believe it he's letting me go to school. I jumped up and ran to find Samantha, i looked in the in the game room and didn't find her there. I ran to the back door and looked out towards the pool. 'I found her. I wonder if she wants to go school shopping.' i thought while running full speed towards her.

"OMG GUESS WHAT?" i yelled excitedly. Jumping up and down. She kinda just looked at me like is she crazy or over excited about something.

What has you so excited?" she asked scared of the answer. I told her all about this morning, after talking for about a hour we made a date to go to the mall. While we walked into the house we talked about what classes we were going to have and if they were going to be easy or hard. I walked to the Majors office I walked into his office to finish talking about the school thing. I took a seat in front of his desk and just waited for him to continue.

"Aminah i want you to keep an A+ in every class. No talking to other males only if there teachers. I will be picking you up and dropping you off at school."he said while looking me in the eye. I thought about it and thought it wasn't going to be that hard.

"The grade thing isn't going to be hard so you don't have to worry about that, but the boy part well some of my friends are dudes but if it makes you happy i'll try." i told him.


	3. AN

Hey everyone I really don't know if I'm going to continue this story so review if you think I should or shouldn't


End file.
